


Seeing stars

by heismyfirstolive (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, First Kiss, M/M, Nerd Dean, Party, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heismyfirstolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees a stranger at a party and gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing stars

The guy looked ridiculous, of this fact Dean was fully aware. He was odd, out of place, clearly didn't belong with this group of people at this dumb party.

Yes, Dean was aware.

The thing was, he couldn't stop staring at the guy. The stranger.

They were both stood in the kitchen, where Dean had sought refuge after deciding the room with the music and dancing was suffocating. They leant against opposite walls, Dean cradling a bottle of beer to his chest, the other guy folding his arms and glaring with thinly veiled disgust at the crowd of people making loud conversation in the centre of the room.

Dean decided that since his attention was otherwise occupied, it was safe for him to stare at the stranger without him being weirded out and calling him a creep.

Why exactly Dean thought he looked strange, he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was the fact that his hair was dyed black, or his eyebrow was pierced, or he was wearing a Sex Pistols t-shirt that was clearly too big and had several holes in it. Maybe it was that the guy looked so annoyed.

Or, maybe Dean didn't find him ridiculous at all. Maybe he was staring at him because he was interesting. Attractive, even. A nice change from most of the people he'd met already at college.

The guy (Dean should really learn his name) slowly turned his head in Dean's direction, so Dean dropped his gaze before there could be any awkward eye contact.

Looking down, he took in his own outfit and thought that he didn't exactly have a leg to stand on when it came to criticising someone else's fashion choices – Dean was wearing a dorky Spiderman shirt and scuffed trainers, not to mention the thick-rimmed glasses that he annoyingly required to see further than two feet. He hadn't quite worked out the correct way to dress for college parties yet.

A shadow fell over Dean and he looked up to see the stranger a lot closer than he had been ten seconds ago. He was close enough that Dean could see blue eyes and the tip of an intricate tattoo on the guy's neck, as well as several other piercings he hadn't noticed.

“You were staring at me.” Dean flinched a little at the accusation, at the gravelly voice that he hadn't been expecting.

“Was not,” because a childish retort was, apparently, the only thing Dean could come up with.

“Were too, nerd.” It was intended to be an insult, clearly, but Dean didn't miss the small smile playing round the guy's lips.

“My name isn't _nerd_ , y'know, it's-”

“Do you wanna dance?”

Dean huffed in indignation at being interrupted so rudely, but couldn't ignore the small somersault his stomach performed at the question.

“Uh. Sure.” The guy – whose name Dean still hadn't learnt – grinned widely (which may have caused Dean's heart to stutter a little but he decided not to think about that) and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him in the direction of the music.

Dean stumbled slightly as he was dragged away from his hiding place, eyes raking over the stranger's back, noting toned legs and slim hips that swayed ever so slightly as he walked. He was a little shorter than Dean and his hair was a beautiful disaster.

They passed a table in the hall where Dean left his beer, then they pressed into the throng of people that were moving in time to the music. The pair reached the centre of the crowd and the blue-eyed stranger dropped Dean's hand. Dean played with the hem of his shirt and looked around, suddenly nervous, but then he felt a confident arm snake round his waist pulling their bodies together.

“Hey nerd, you with me?” The man spoke the words close to Dean's ear, and Dean felt them vibrate round his skull, sending shivers down his spine.

“My name,” Dean growled, winding his arms round the hot body pressed close to him, “is Dean.”

Dean rolled his hips a little and started moving to the music, some nondescript indie song that blessedly wasn't awful, and smirked as the man tightened his grip and actually gasped.

“Castiel.” The word was barely more than a whisper, and Dean felt it ghost across his skin as he considered the name. Pretty, like its owner.

Dean began to grind his hips purposefully and tilted his head down to mouth at Castiel's jawline. The guy smelt amazing, a heady mix of cigarettes, whisky and leather, and Dean inhaled him like a drug.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas, you're hot.” Dean should have felt ashamed, he wasn't usually the type to dance with strangers (however beautiful) and whisper dirty things in their ear.

Castiel full-on moaned, before grabbing Dean's face and crashing their mouths together urgently. His arms wound round Dean's neck while Dean's circled tighter around Castiel's waist, and if they were any closer they would probably become one person.

The kiss wasn't expertly executed but it _was_ spectacularly hot. Castiel fucked into Dean's mouth with his tongue, hands pulling at Dean's hair, while Dean bit down on Castiel's lip causing the other man to gasp into his mouth.

All too quickly, Castiel pulled away, but he kept his hands fisted in the front of Dean's t-shirt. His eyes were bright with arousal and he was breathing heavily, tongue darting out to wet his abused lips.

“Nerd,” a shuddering breath, “This is a stupid party. We should really get out of here.”

Dean stared back, dumbstruck and maybe a little drunk, for perhaps too long, as for a moment he saw a glimmer of uncertainty flash in Castiel's eyes.

He leant down to press a quick kiss to Castiel's lips and took one of his hands, gripping it tightly.

“Cas, baby, I couldn't agree more.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, smiled, and pulled Dean away from the crowd.

On their way home Dean pretended to ignore the way Castiel caressed the inside of Dean's wrist with his thumb, or the shy smiles he sneaked over his shoulder at Dean, but really his heart was beating like crazy, and he could swear he was actually seeing stars.


End file.
